Doppelganger's Christmas
by StelenaEpicBeauty
Summary: It's Rebecca, surprisingly, who helps make Sonny's Christmas wish come true... An unapologetically fluffy Sem Christmas one shot!


**Doppelganger's Christmas**

_**Christmas Eve, 2012**_

"I can't believe I'm really here," she marveled, tears misting her eyes, as she climbed out of the beat-up white truck along with her sister. "It's been so long …" She bit her lip, for a moment giving into indecision. "Maybe too long… What if he doesn't –"

"What – remember you? Oh please," her twin said, waving her hand dismissively. "He not only remembers you but last I heard, he was in a bad place. He_ needs_ you."

"Maybe I should go see my family first…"

"Stop second-guessing yourself," her twin commanded her. "Your instincts told you that this should be the first stop on your way home, so let's do this thing."

Rebecca looked over at her identical twin sister and hooked an arm through hers. "Come on, Emily, it's time to face your future."

XoXoXo

Sonny was not in the Christmas spirit this year. Kate, Connie, whatever she was calling herself these days, had left him for his worst enemy and while a part of him realized it was really for the best, he didn't like losing. Carly was giving him hell again and he missed his kids who were off doing god only knew what. It was nights like this when all he could think of was _Her._ His sweet Emily. Deep down, he knew every relationship he had had since they had broken up was a way to try to forget what they had shared; a way to try and forget how he felt he had failed her in every way. His thoughts tonight were dark as the brandy he swirled in a tumbler.

He moved to the back door and watched the stars for a long moment before putting his hand on the door knob. He twisted it and walked out into his garden. Snow blanketed the ground as he waded through it in his slippered feet. His feet now moved as if by their own volition towards the guest house. He hadn't stepped foot in there since Emily was taken from them all; he couldn't bear the memories it brought up. But tonight, he felt compelled to finally go inside.

XoXoXo

Emily tucked a soft brown strand of hair behind her ear as she flipped on the light in the guest house. She remembered so clearly how safe she had always felt there. She had moved into the place after Nikolas had betrayed her. But Nikolas was further from her thoughts than he had ever been. Once she had gotten her memory back, thanks to the help of the twin she had previously never known she had, her first conscience memory was of Sonny… The first time he had held her hand, the first time he had kissed her …

"It looks so much the same," Emily said in a hoarse voice.

"Kind of dusty though," Rebecca said, having swept her hand over the mantle where it came away covered with a thin sheen of soot. She looked at Emily. "I bet he hasn't been in here since you were stolen away from him."

"Maybe," Emily mused. "Well, we'd better head up to the main house. I can't wait much longer to see him."

She had just turned and started for the door when she spotted him standing there, watching her wide-eyed in surprise.

"Em?" He asked. _"Emily?"_

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes, Sonny, its me."

XoXoXo

Sonny stared in shock at the woman saying she was Emily. It wasn't possible. It wasn't… And yet there was her blonde-haired twin beside her nodding in approval.

Sonny's hand moved to his forehead. "I didn't – I didn't take my meds. I thought I did but I must have forgotten …"

Emily shook her head and slowly reached out for his hand. Warmth flooded his body as he felt her heated skin on his for the first time in years and years. "Sonny, it's really me," she said in a reassuring voice.

He looked down at her hand covering his larger one and he gave it a squeeze back. "How?" He asked. "How?" Then he shook his head. "Forget it. Can I just hold you?"

Emily nodded. "Of course." And then she stepped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

_Ever._

XoXoXo

Rebecca watched Sonny and Emily snuggling on the sofa in the Greystone sometime later. She was wishing somehow that she could have a love like that. She had never believed in soulmates or destiny but Sonny and Emily seemed to personify it somehow. Emily had gone through hell to come back to Sonny. She had been kidnapped by that bitch Helena, tortured endlessly, had her memory erased, and then in the ultimate insult, was turned loose on a busy city street in Los Angeles. Rebecca still couldn't forget the moment she had seen a terrified Emily standing in the middle of an intersection, looking so unsure of where to go. It had been like looking in a mirror and she had immediately dashed for Emily once she was able to digest the shock for a moment. They had spent the past eight months together – bonding, healing … Rebecca had never felt loved before but Emily had made her feel that way. Now if only there were two Sonny Corinthos in the world, she mused with a smile as she strung lights from along the banister.

Just then the door to the study opened and a handsome, broad-shouldered man about her age hurried into the room. She recognized him as Sonny's youngest bodyguard, Milo Giambetti. His brown eyes widened as he took in the sight of Emily and Sonny together and then he looked at her sheepishly as she beckoned to him.

"Help me with the lights?" She asked with a flirty smile.

He said nothing as he quickly helped her. He watched her under his eyelashes though and she thought maybe, just maybe, she had found her destiny too.

XoXoXo

Sometime later, Rebecca and Milo made themselves scarce and it was just Emily and Sonny. Sonny and Emily. The way it was always supposed to be. _He was going to memorize her, inch by inch._

He tucked her against his chest. "I am so glad you're home, Angel," he whispered in a husky voice.

"Me too," Emily said. "My Christmas wish came true."

Sonny nodded. "Mine too. Your sister … Thank god she found you. I owe her so much."

"You can thank her more tomorrow," Emily said. "For now I'd like you to kiss me under the mistletoe she strategically placed in the doorway."

Sonny dimpled. "Who needs mistletoe?" He asked and leaned over, capturing her lips in a kiss that was as sensuous, passionate and yet tender as all their kisses had ever been, maybe more so.

When they pulled away breathless, Emily touched his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sonny."

Sonny nodded and kissed her forehead as they turned to watch the flames dancing in the fireplace. "Merry Christmas, Emily."

FINIS


End file.
